This invention relates to an apparatus for programming integrated chip cards; that is, thin cards which have embedded therein a microprocessor and memory which can be accessed through contacts on the surface of the card. More particularly, it relates to the apparatus for entering data through contacts on the rear face of the card as concomitant step in an over-all process of entering initializing data on the card, including embossing the front face.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, over the past several years, technology has advanced to the point where it is practical to embed a microprocessor and memory chips in cards for use by individuals. These cards are usually plastic; so-called credit cards being one common example. However, it should be noted that the integrated chip card has many additional applications, not all of which are financially related. In these cards, the microprocessor contacts are flush with the surface of the card so that data may be entered, altered, and retrieved from the memory. In initializing the card, certain data peculiar to an individual or an application must be entered into the microprocessor memory and this must be consistent with various other data encoded on the card during the initialization process, including data embossed on the card.